The Truth
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: [Formerly nothing matters] He watched as the other walked away without a care in the world. Memories of what had been said slowly came to mind flashing before his eyes. He could have denied it.But that's all it would be. He himself knew that no matter wha


disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Nothing Matters**

Kaiba had smiled his triumphant smirk once again. He had won. He was sure of it. That fool may have been able to bluff other opponents but not him. He would not allow it. He _could_ not allow. His skills were of calliber ten times that of his blond-haired, low classed opponent. He would not lose to him. Not once. Never. Once again feeling the satisfaction of victory, standing on one of the dueling platforms of his Kaiba Land amusement parks, Kaiba called out his attack.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack. White Lightning.!."

The dragon opened it's huge mouth, revealing it's several rows of razor sharp teeth. Once powering up it unleashed it's energy. The blond duelist's hand flew to his set card, which lay face down on the field for over five turns. Placing his right hand at the tip of the card, he looked up at his opponent. Seto Kaiba, the scourge of his existance, had already erupted into laughter, that sadistic, mocking, laughter that had emtted his mouth whenever he defeated an unworthy opponent. His hunger for their humaliation, whether in front of several witnesses or not in anyone's presence at all, fueled his arrogant attitude even more. The Blast of Lightning continued to approcach. Kaiba kept laughing. Closing his eyes momentarily the blond took his hand of the card, watching one of his strongest monster, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon disintigrate before the all mighty assualt of it's more powerful rival. His lifepoint counter hit zero. The platforms retracted from the dueling field and brought the two men down closer to ground level.

The tall CEO couldn't resist taunting his opponent."I told you that bluff wouldn't work on me Wheeler. So much for 'third time's the charm." He walked closer to the blond teen until a few inches seperated the distance between them. "Once again I have put you in your place." Leaning closer, he whispered. "You'll never be more than a third rate dueling hack. Without Yugi's assistance you couldn't hold your own against someone your level." He pulled back. "So do yourself a favor and pull out of game."

He expected a remark from the amateur blond. Like always Wheeler would shoot back at him and once again and he would onceagainhandthe blond the humilation he himself deserved. It never came. Joey Wheeler kept his stone cold, Kaiba imitated impression on his face, looking eyes with the CEO.

"Didn't your mother tell it's not polite to stare?" remarked Kaiba.

Slowly, Joey brought up his hand, holding the card he had laid face down on the field, to Kaiba's eye level. Just as slow, his hand turned 180 degrees revealing the identity of the card. Kaiba gasped in horror, taking a step back from his adversary. "Soul Ressurection. But then..." Everything seemed to stop as Kaiba had realized what could have happened during that very same duel. No. What _would _have happened.

_Joey's hand flew t the card flipping it over. "Big mistake Kaiba. I activate the trap card Soul Ressurection. With it,I can summon a monster a from the graveayrd in defence mode as long as it's a level 3 or below." _

_Kaiba watched in shock as another monster, normally weak, appeared beside the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _

_"And I chose to ressurect my Witch's Apprentice." Joey looked rather giddy."Sorry Kaiba but your Blue-Eyes is history. Witch's Apprentice's special ability increases the attack power of all dark monsters by 500, while causing all monsters to light to lose 400 points of attack power. And our dagons just fit that category." _

_As Kaiba looked on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was destroyed and his lifepoints took a hit as well. There was nothing he could to protect himself now. In mere moments that mutt Wheeler would draw his card and defeat him. Him. Seto Kaiba. _

Kaiba had recovered, watching Joey place his card back inside his deck and turnaway, walking towards the exit without a care in the world. This was too much for the brunette haired duelist. "Get back here Wheeler." Joey kept walking. "Don't you dare walk away from me. How dare you inslt me like this. Throwing a match, making me think i had won and pulling that little stunt embarassing me like that." Joey didn't even look back. Kaiba's last nerve had snapped. "Look at me when i'm speaking you mutt."

Sighing deeply, the blond stopped and looked back at the owner of the voice letting out insults directed at him. This was really growing old. "So what if i did defeat you? What would it prove anyway? Would it change it anything? Would anything between us be any different ifI had beat you instead of taking the fall? Tell me Kaiba."

The CEO did not respond.

"It wouldn't change a god damn thing and you know it. So why the heck should I bother? You may have humiliated me at Duelist Kingdom but that's all you'll ever see."


End file.
